


A New Path

by lah_mrh



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Conversations, Gen, New Vulcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lah_mrh/pseuds/lah_mrh
Summary: Spock has a conversation with his younger self.
Relationships: Spock & Spock Prime
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	A New Path

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



The sky is darkening as Spock reaches the mountains. They are not the mountains of his youth, any more than the sun setting behind them is the same sun. This planet bears many similarities to the Vulcan of old; temperature, year-length, size of land masses, but there will always be differences too. Not all that has been lost can be regained.

He makes his way up the mountain slowly, feeling every day of his one hundred and fifty eight years. The journey is not precisely difficult, but it is tiring, and he has to stop once or twice to rest.

Finally he sights his quarry, sitting at the edge of the path. He does not turn as Spock approaches, gaze fixed on the sky. Spock follows his gaze, but if there is anything up there, he cannot see it.

"There are no birds here." The words draw Spock's attention from the sky, and he looks down to see his younger self watching him.

"No," he agrees. The silver birds that made the mountains of Vulcan their home were rare and seldom seen, but all the more precious for it.

He studies the ground at his feet for a moment, considering whether sitting down will be worth the effort of getting up again, before smoothing down his robes and settling himself beside his counterpart. "I hear that you and Sarek have had a... disagreement."

"Father does not approve of my decision to stay in Starfleet." The words are delivered with careful blankness, but Spock is familiar enough to hear the emotion behind them. "He believes I should be here, helping our people to rebuild."

"There are many ways to help our people," Spock tells him. "With the Federation and Starfleet assisting in the rebuilding effort, your position can be a valuable asset, perhaps even an inspiration."

His counterpart looks away, staring at the makeshift village far below them. "He does not see it that way."

"Sarek can be stubborn, at times," Spock admits. "I shall speak with him."

His younger self gives him a sidelong glance. "Was it different, in your world?"

Spock considers the question. "Our relationship was not easy, but he did eventually come to accept my presence in Starfleet. I believe, with time, the same thing will happen here." Hopefully, he thinks, with fewer years lost to anger and silence.

His younger self's eyes turn to the sky again, where a pale moon is just starting to appear. Another difference, of course; Vulcan had no moon.

"This is a new path," Spock says. "Unknown to any of us. All we can do is attempt to forge it as best we can."

Somewhere far above, he knows, the Enterprise is waiting for the return of its first officer. He reaches out, laying a hand on his counterpart's arm, and together they watch the stars come out.


End file.
